karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Titles of Episodes
Well since there are many translators out there, and since they translate differently, I was wondering what titles we should use for episodes. Our current titles are: #Rainbow Fuse #Fortune Cat #Phantom Picnic #Flightless Wings #Clown's Prescription There is FUNimation, which subs many other animes and officially licensed Karneval. Their titles are: #Rainbow Colored Flower Fuse #Fortune Cat #Fantasy Picnic #Evening Swallow #Clown Prescription Another topic that I'll like to discuss is renaming naming the episode articles as "Episode #" instead of "Rainbow Fuse". As I know so far, a few users on here are from Fairy Tail wiki, and they name their episodes as their titles. I come from from One Piece wiki and we name them episode #, we do that since we have so many episodes that we don't remember their actual titles. It helps when searching since it won't send you to redirects. 04:26, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Discussion 1 - I apologize for not being active. I have a lot going on IRL, and FT Wiki is the only thing I really have time for these days. ( .________.) 2 - I They're the company, and it seems legit. 3 - I , because it's only a 12 episode anime. If it comes back for a second season, it will be in small installments. Really, there aren't enough episode for something like that to really matter. 21:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC) It's fine Wrath, I do too. # They are a official company and they have licensed it. # Much easier to find, even though there is actually going to be 13 episodes, not 12 (might add a recap or something). 01:12, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Kinda busy on the Fairy Tail wiki, and school is killing me now that finals are coming up. Anyway, Wrath basically took the words right out of my mouth. 01:44, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I can deal with have the titles as the article's name, it was a good point, Wrath. If there are more episodes, it could be brought up again. Hopefully they do have another season. Also, I guess since there was no objected renaming the episodes to FUNimation's titles, we'll have that. If someone else objects afterwards, you can still discuss it. As for now, we'll have to name episodes articles as "Episode #" until FUNimation's episodes come out on Mondays, if that's fine, since I've been doing that so far. So yay for finally coming up for a decision :) 03:24, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh I forgot to ask if we should delete the previous redirects? Like the other titles that aren't FUNimation's titles. 03:32, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I see what you're doing. :P Yeah, I don't have an issue with that. I mean, it's only temporary anyways. And deleting the redirects sounds alright to me. I dunno what Mega-bro will think, but I support that notion. And yeah, if more episodes come up, then I'm game for another discussion. :D 06:24, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Go ahead, if Mega agrees. :) 07:30, May 7, 2013 (UTC) # Sounds good to me. # Since there are only 12 or 13 episodes. 07:30, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah having them as Episode # will only be temporary since have to wait a little while until FUNimation releases the episode with the next episode's title. Also, it will delete the hassle to make a redirect as "Episode #" and will just need to be renamed (even though both are easy). I'll replace all the redirects if they are linked somewhere else and then delete them. It'll make the wiki much cleaner. Just need Mega to agree. ^^ :I agree (Sorry for the lateness. I'm working out my scheduled). :P 17:23, May 8, 2013 (UTC)